First is the Worst
by almightyhannah
Summary: They say your first love is the worst. I agree. Kara and Lena had a perfect romance, but situations that arose caused a one-sided breakup.
1. Chapter 1

They say your first love is the worst. I agree.

My name is Kara Danvers. My first love was Lena Luthor. It was the closest feeling to ecstasy I could ever reach. Better than flying through the clouds or lifting an airplane about to crash.

They say your first love is the worst. The heartbreak of crashing down after the high of your first love _hurts._ The entire world falling around you, and the person you desperately want to catch you, doesn't. You lay there, broken, realizing the love of your life is the one who brought your world down around you.

* * *

Present day

"Hey! Pony-tail, get in here NOW!"

Kara rolled her eyes, and managed to pick herself up off of her chair and walk the short distance to Snapper's office. She never carried herself with the pride and confidence she once had, instead simply scuffing her feet with her shoulders slightly rounded. She walked as if it was a struggle to even hold herself up anymore, and it was. She only got about two hours of sleep every night. Even aliens need eight hours of sleep, but her dreams were her worst enemy. She couldn't sleep for more than twenty minutes without dreaming about her eyes, her touch, her smile, and the eventual heartbreak that all that lead to. Kara woke up every morning crying, exhausted, and numb.

Today was no different. Kara woke up in tears, put makeup over the bags under her eyes, got her stuff, and went to work, skipping breakfast. She barely even eats anymore. Although she needs to consume twice as more calories than the average human male, she ignores her hunger because it is one of the few things she can control. As a result, most of her Kryptonian physique has withered away, leaving her "skinny as a rail" as her sister Alex would put it. Kara was happiest when the love of her life was there, and they were eating. Almost all the restaurants in National City remind Kara of her. Even the thought of pot stickers makes Kara want to sob.

Kara stepped into the office and looked at Snapper expectantly. The only thing she does anymore is going to work, then coming home and laying in bed. She is fairly decent at being a reporter, needing a distraction most of the dark nights she fears her dreams too much to go to sleep.

"Took you long enough. I need you to go and interview Miss Lena Luthor about the President's Amnesty Act for aliens. You think you can handle that?" Snapper says, not even looking up to acknowledge Kara.

Kara felt the little amount of happiness stowed away in her heart melt out of her body upon hearing her name. The name that curls the super in on herself every time it is spoken in the news or whispered by someone in the office. The name that brings Kara to tears at the feeling of her heart clenching every time. The name that makes Kara want to vomit from the feeling of numbness consuming her once again.

Kara slumped her shoulders, feeling the bit of effort she put up that morning whoosh out of her. Her eyes immediately started filling with tears, and she averted her eyes to a random object near Snapper's head, hoping whenever he decided to look up he wouldn't notice Kara's distress and point it out.

Taking a shaky deep breath in, she answered, "W-when do you need it by?"

"Friday." he answered. "I don't care when you do it, just make it good and on my desk by Friday morning, you hear me pony-tail?" He finally looked up and leveled Kara with the infamous Snapper glare, and Kara kept her eyes on the calendar posted behind his head.

It was only Tuesday. Kara decided not to face the eventual fresh waves of heartbreak upon seeing her until tomorrow.

"Y-yeah. I'll get right on it, sir"

Kara wheeled around and walked out of Snapper's office before he could comment, quickly making her way to the communal bathroom to pull herself together as best she can. She walked in, and realizing nobody was in there, locked the main door and slid down the back of the door. She let herself unleash the tears she had been holding in, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Tears kept falling on her phone as she attempted to text Alex.

 **Kara:** _I have to interview her._

She hit send and tossed her phone on the floor next to her, letting herself succumb to the waves of heartbreak crashing over her.

Kara used to be happy. Her life was full of color. She was that bubbly blonde that always made sure everyone had a smile on their face. She radiated happiness, and everyone around her couldn't help but be happy while in her presence. She even made the notorious Lena Luthor a joy to be around. But once her and Lena broke up, a cloud seems to always be following the blonde. When she used to bound into the room with a beaming smile, she now shuffles in and stands in a corner. Kara felt like she was constantly trying to keep her head above the waves while everyone was on a boat just out of reach. It was almost too much, and she barely got through the days. The only thing that gets her out of bed every day is the looming threat of being fired if she doesn't show up, which means she wouldn't be able to pay rent and therefore be homeless. Kara doesn't remember how it felt when her life was full of color, she only knows the dull grey that her life had become.

She heard her phone buzz from a text, but Kara ignored it until she felt numb from crying, her eyes running out of tears. She quickly wiped her eyes and decided to go cry in the comfort of her apartment.

Kara got up and went to the mirror to see the extent of the damage from crying. Waterproof mascara is definitely a lifesaver. Kara fixed a few flyaway hairs and went to unlock and walk out the door. A few of her coworkers were standing by the door, and they all glared at Kara when she walked out. Kara didn't care, she was already numb from hearing _her_ name. She put her head down as she walked to her desk to collect her things, and then opened and read Alex's text while shuffling to the elevator.

 **Alex:** _I'm getting off work now. I'll be there in 15._

Seeing that Alex sent that over twenty minutes ago, Kara quickly walked home. She didn't want to keep Alex waiting and she felt a new wave of fresh tears against the back of her eyes. The numbness consumed her heart, and all she wanted to do was curl up in bed and never get up.

Kara mentally smacked herself for telling Alex about the interview, not wanting to cause the girl to leave work and check on her again. The pair were never separated anymore, Alex either at Kara's or vice versa. Kara had pretended to be okay several times in order to let her sister have quality time with her girlfriend without Kara there. No matter how much Alex tried to convince Kara that she doesn't mind being there for her, Kara always feels guilty when her sister leaves with a tear soaked shoulder.

As soon as she opened the door, Alex was there. Kara collapsed into her arms, sobs overtaking her body. Kara cried on Alex's shoulder, her stuff abandoned at the doorway. "Oh honey…" Alex murmured into Kara's hair while she scooped Kara up and carried her over to the couch, wrapping a blanket around the both of them. She never once let Kara go.

"I'm here. I'm always here. I'm here, I'm always here…" Alex repeated over and over, holding Kara while she fell apart in her arms once again.

* * *

Fall of Freshman year of College

 _Kara and Lena were in Lena's dorm room curled up on her bed, watching the movie_ Me Before You. _They were both sitting side by side, their arms and legs periodically brushing the other when reaching for popcorn or shifting positions. Lena was the one to suggest the movie, thinking the romantic movie would be a good fit for her and Kara's relationship. They had been dating since October of their senior year of high school, and now they were well past the halfway mark of their first semester in college._

" _I don't understand this movie, Lena." Kara mumbled around a mouthful of popcorn. "The guy is a jerk, and the girl is like a puppy. This is going nowhere!"_

 _Lena looked over at Kara, seeing an escaped popcorn kernel resting on her shirt. Lean reached over and grabbed it, popping it into her mouth. "Patience, darling." she said, and turned back to the movie. She held in a giggle at the annoying huff from the girl next to her and placed her head on Kara's shoulder._

 _About an hour into the movie, after pausing twice to make more popcorn, Kara was bouncing excitedly on the bed. "LENA! This is such a good movie! They are so CUTE together! But obviously not as cute as us!" The bubbly blonde said while grabbing for Lena's hand and intertwining their fingers, deciding touching Lena was more important than the fourth bag of popcorn she was thinking about making. Lena simply squeezed the blonde's hand next to her and focused her attention back on the movie._

 _Once the credits began rolling, Kara was a mess. She was trying to hide the fact that she was crying from Lena. Lena knew she was an absolute sap when it came to romance movies, hence why she picked the movie, but she got the sense that wasn't why Kara was crying. She didn't want Lena to know that the thought of losing someone so close to her was one of her biggest fears, even more so than her favorite take-out place discontinuing potstickers._

" _Well that was sad…" Kara mumbled out. Lena stopped the movie and looked over before Kara could swipe away the tears running down her face._

" _Oh Kara what's wrong?" Lena asked, immediately pulling the blanket covered girl closer to her. She gently wiped away Kara's tears and kissed the crown of her head._ _Kara turned toward Lena and wrapped her arms around her, burying her nose in the nape of Lena's neck, mumbled "it's just a sad ending."_

 _Lena then asked her, "are you sure that's all you are sad about?"_

 _Kara then took a deep, shaky breath, and leaned back from Lena's loving embrace._

" _Lena, I know we have only been t-together over a year, but can I tell you something?" Kara nervously asked, grabbing Lena's hand and playing with her fingers, refusing to look up at her girlfriend._

 _Lena used her other hand to gently cup under the girl's cheek and tilt her head up until she made eye contact with Lena. "Darling, you can tell me anything. You know that." Lena said with a soft smile. Kara glanced down at her smile, and slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips. After a minute she pulled back, and took a deep breath._

 _"Okay... do you remember that day when we talked about biggest fears? And I jokingly said running out of potstickers is mine? I-I lied... So many people left me in my life, my birth parents, my cousin Clark, My aunt Astra, and I t-think its safe to say I'm terrified of people leaving me. I-I'm just scared that one day you'll leave me too... I know that's ridiculous, we have only been together for a year and-" Lena cut Kara's rambling off with a searing kiss, one that left them both breathless once they broke apart._

 _"Kara," Lena started, and Kara immediately closed her eyes, ready for Lena to confirm her biggest fear was about to come true. "Kara, I love you. I promise I have no intention of ever leaving your side." Lena said, and smiled when she saw her girlfriend open her eyes._

 _Kara let go of one of Lena's hands and held up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"_

 _Lena laughed, and wrapped her pinky around her girlfriends. "Pinky promise."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! Thank you so much for reading. This is my first fanfic, and I'm testing the waters of writing(: Please let me know what you think, and I have a great idea for the rest of this story so stick around!

* * *

Present day

Lena sat at her desk, reading through papers that weren't privy to her her attention the day before. Her balcony doors were open, with a slight breeze lazily wafting in every now and then. Her hair was up in a sleek ponytail, and she had a simple, yet professional button down and slacks on. Her glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose, Lena favoring five more minutes in bed over putting her contacts in.

The growing ache between her shoulder blades made Lena stand up from her desk, rolling her neck as she reaches a hand up to massage the tired muscles of her shoulder. She didn't leave the office until twelve last night, and was back to work promptly at seven this morning. It was hard to be a CEO, and even harder to be a woman CEO. She was determined to uphold L-Corp to her standards, which also were way above her mother and her brothers standards.

it was safe to say Lena Luthor was a perfectionist. Everything in her life was black or white. She didn't like hesitancy, being unsure, or any type of emotions. Emotions can be interpreted in many different ways, leading to confusion and not clear outcomes. Lena wouldn't admit it, but she quickly became the cold, shut off CEO she swore she would never become. As soon as her mother was put behind bars, Lena took the keys to L-Corp and lost herself in the process.

Lena grasped her quickly cooling coffee, and walked barefoot out on her balcony. She loved balconies. It's a separate world from her office, where out here, Lena can just be. She has made her office a place where it is strictly work all the time, and her balcony as a place to take a much needed deep breath from working. She got the idea of having a quiet place to take time for herself from a previous lover, and her heart clenched at the passing thought. She quickly shook her head from the random thought, and took a sip of her coffee. Still, she enjoyed the balcony, even though she thought about a certain blonde every time she stepped out onto it.

She had a few minutes to enjoy the sun and view of National City before she heard her assistant, Jess, slightly rap on the doorway to the balcony.

"Miss Luthor?" Jess hesitantly asked, not wanting to bother Lena, but she also had to do her job.

Lena turned around, and raised a questioning brow. Jess knew to never bug Lena when she was on her balcony unless it was very important. She follows this rule closely because her boss works herself way too hard, and Jess knows the importance of taking a breath every once and awhile. But this is very important, and Lena needs ample time to prepare.

"You have an interview with a reporter from CatCo at four. Her name is Kara Danvers."

Lena stilled, not hearing that name in over a year. She felt the walls around her heart harden. She made sure to make her face impassive, not wanting to stress her assistant out.

"Thank you, Jess. That will be all." Lena said and turned back around. Jess nodded hesitantly, and eyed Lena before she turned around and walked out. She heard the stories, she knew Kara and Lena had an amazing romance awhile ago. She also knew that it didn't end well for either of them. She made a mental note to keep tabs on Lena throughout the day.

Lena fixed her gaze on a skyscraper across from L-Corp, and slowly set her coffee down on the balcony ledge. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm the emotional thunderstorm that began to brew in her heart. Lena spent every day of the last few years hardening her heart, ignoring her feelings, convincing herself much like she did during her breakup with Kara that she doesn't deserve love, especially from the ray of sunshine known as Kara Danvers. Lena just wanted to protect both of their hearts, so she did the thing she promised Kara she would never do. Love was a grey area in Lena's life, and she only had room for black and white. She is a Luthor after all, and that name is a curse.

* * *

Senior year of College

 _Kara nervously waved her hands in front of Lena's face, and asked Lena for the hundredth time if she could see anything out of the blindfold._

" _Kara, I promise I can't see anything!" Lena huffed. "And I know you keep waving your hands in front of my face so knock it off." Lena_ hates _surprises. Most of the surprises Lena received growing up weren't that pleasant, so she had a good reason to be grumpy that she's being lead around by Kara with a blindfold on. In the city after all, Lena tried to not think about how much of an idiot she looked like walking down the streets of National City._

" _We're almost there, don't you trust me?" Kara asked mischievously, and let go of Lena's hand._

 _Lena immediately panicked, grabbing the air where she thought Kara was. "Kara? Kara! Don't do that! I'm going to take the blindfold off!" Lena threatened reaching up to grab her blindfold but quickly stopping when she feels Kara's lips press against her own. Lena let's out a surprised gasp, which allows Kara to deepen the kiss. Lena wrapped her hands around Kara's waist, and pulls her girlfriend closer._

 _Kara starts to get lost into the kiss, but then realizes they are in public. And Lena has a blindfold on. Kara pulls back slightly to whisper. "Don't you dare try to get me to forget about your surprise, Lena Luthor!"_

 _Lena grumbles, but she quickly smiles when Kara presses a chaste kiss to her lips and grabs her hand, pulling her in a different direction. "Are we there yet?" Lena asks for the fifth time in ten minutes. Kara giggled at the grumpy expression on Lena's face._

 _Instead of answering, Kara stands behind Lena and takes off her blindfold, and wraps her arms around Lena's waist. Lena slowly opens her eyes only to see they were in the central dog park in National City, and there was a picnic set up on a table in front of her. The table was filled with all of Lena's guilty pleasure foods, and a few of Kara's. The park was full of dogs running around, with their owners either playing fetch with them or lounging under a tree reading a book._

 _Lena felt her heart stutter at the simplest things Kara does for her. Kara knows Lena absolutely adores dogs, and the dog park was a favorite place for the brunette to go to and see dogs run around and be free. Kara also knew when Lena stresses herself out with school, she tends to forget to take care of herself. Many very late nights in the lab have ended with Kara showing up with coffee and dinner, and somehow Lena found herself in bed after she had finished eating. She felt a warm sense of love warm her heart at the thought that Kara cares so much about her that she knows the simplest things mean the most to the brunette. Lena doesn't need expensive and grand, Lena needs simple and Kara._

 _Kara nervously fiddled with her hands. "I know you are constantly busy with school and making your mom happy and upholding the Luthor standards, so I wanted to help you get away from the craziness that is life and college and have a minute to relax…" Kara rambles, unwrapping her arms from Lena and walking around in front of her. Kara didn't know what to think about the blank expression on Lena's face, and immediately panics. "You probably hate it, okay, that's fine, I can take you back and I'll clean this up late-"_

 _Kara stops when Lena pulls her into a bone crushing hug, and whispers into Kara's ear._

" _Thank you. Nobody has ever done this for me." Lena says._

 _Kara smiles into Lena's hug, and says, "Lena, you wear yourself too thin. Please always remember to take a few minutes to yourself every now and then, okay?"_

 _She pulls away from Kara, and immediately sees two dachshunds playing tug of war with one another. She squealed, and made Kara turn around and look. Kara just rolled her eyes at her girlfriends obsession with dogs, and leaned in to kiss her. Lena reciprocated the kiss, then grabbed Kara's hand and drug her over to the table full of their favorite foods._

" _So, where are the potstickers?"_

* * *

Present day

Lena cursed herself for reminiscing at the memory. Lena Luthor did not do emotions. Emotions are a weakness, a grey area in her armor. A CEO of a major company cannot have a weakness, because that just paints a target on her back. So, Lena put her walls back up, only to protect herself and the company she has built. She will not let a past lover penetrate her strong exterior, because that will only bring down everything her family has worked for. She may not agree or like her mother and brother in many ways, but she is still passionate about L-Corp as much as they are. She will not disappoint them by letting her emotions run her company.

Lena quickly shook off the memory and ignored the emotions that followed, and stood up straight. Lena put her walls back up, to protect herself for whatever this afternoon may hold with Kara. As she walked back into her office, she sits down and slips her heels back on. She had her break, now she was back into her CEO mindset. She told herself she would not let Kara Danvers' sunshine bring warmth back into her cold heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day

Alex paced around Kara's apartment, angrily running her hands through her hair. "Kara, please. Just say I am an aspiring reporter and _let me go with you!_ Oh! Or even better, tell Snapper to shove it and don't do it! Didn't you say there was some new reporter starting out there? This is a great place to start!" Alex rambled, trying to find Kara a way out of her predicament. Alex remembers the year it took to get Kara to where she is at emotionally. She doesn't want her baby sister to go through that heartache again, hell even the mention of the ex-lover's name caused the girl to cry through the night. Alex wasn't going to let Snapper and _her_ get in the way of Kara's recovery.

Kara, who was sitting on the couch curled up in her favorite blanket, let out a tired sigh and rubbed her face. "No, Alex. She knows who you are. We did date for five and a half years" Kara mumbled, her heart aching whenever the past was brought up. "She will recognize you and think I'm not emotionally stable to go to her office and interview her. And I just can't strut up to Snapper and tell him to 'shove it', That's a little unprofessional, don't you think?" Kara questioned sarcastically while she balanced her head on her hands as her eyes were trained on Alex's pacing figure a few feet away from her.

"No!" Alex exclaimed, wheeling around and throwing her hands in the air. "What is unprofessional is how she took your heart and broke it into a million pieces with a blank expression on her face and left you broken in the middle of a park at _night_ while she did it!" Alex growled out, just as mad as she was that night she found her sister in that park. Someone had found Kara, curled in on herself, wailing in the middle of the park. They got her cellphone and called Alex, and Alex got there only to feel her own heart break when she heard her sister repeat 'she's gone, she's gone' over and over. Alex gazed at her sister. "You have a right to have support there with you." Alex said a little more gently and went to sit next to her sister. "And I like to think I still scare her." Alex mused.

Kara let out a watery laugh, then squeezed her eyes shut at the mention of one of the worst nights of her life. She was out of tears, crying them out all night while Alex held her. Kara took a shaky deep breath and allowed herself to be pulled into Alex's strong embrace.

"You don't always have to be the strong one, Kara." Alex whispered along the crown of her head and placed a kiss to Kara's head. Kara smiled sadly. "I know Alex. That's what I have you for."

Alex smiled against her head. "Always. Now, let's get you looking hot so Lena can see what she lost." Alex said and stood up, holding a hand out to Kara. Kara just smiled and grabbed Alex's hand.

* * *

Lena paced around her office. She knew once Jess told her the name of who exactly was coming to interview her from CatCo, she wouldn't get anything done the rest of the day. Lena nervously wrung her hands, her CEO mindset failing to keep her calm, cool composure, and saw it was rapidly approaching four o'clock. Lena walked out on the balcony of her office, if only to steel her nerves and further make sure her emotions were at bay. The last thing she wanted to do was to snap at the blonde, so she made sure to shut her emotions out. She also didn't want her facial expressions to give anything away, knowing Kara used to be able to read her like a book.

Lena did a bit of digging earlier that day. She tried to not read anything that had the name Kara Danvers in the byline after the breakup, but today she went back and briefly perused Kara's old articles. A part of Lena swelled with pride, because _wow_ Kara was an outstanding writer. But, Lena noticed a good number, if not all of Kara's articles were based on aliens. Lena's jaw muscles flexed in anger, and she closed her eyes and tilted her face up to the sun. Her mother ingrained the idea that all aliens were bad and needed to be taken care of immediately. Growing up with that mindset caused Lena a lot of problems once Kara told her the secret she was harboring. How could she love someone that she was taught to despise? A Luthor and a Super was not destined in the stars to work out.

Her thoughts were interrupted once she heard Jess knock hesitantly on her office door. Lena took a deep breath and deciding to get through this as quickly and painlessly as possible, she called out. "Come in."

* * *

Junior year of college

" _Come in!" Lena called to the door of her room. She knew it had to be her girlfriend, Kara, because Lena did not have a roommate. Lena ran a tired hand through her hair. It was late, and she was up writing papers for her ethics class. Lena only wished her schedule was full of science, but alas, the core classes needed as much attention as her science classes did. Much to Lena's displeasure._

 _Kara walked in, with a sad expression on her face. Once she saw Lena, the sadness melted away into happiness. Kara tossed her keys and the bag full of postickers onto the desk and wrapped her arms around Lena from behind. Lena leaned back into Kara's embrace, and smiled._

" _Hey you" Lena said. She unwrapped Kara's arms only to stand up and pull Kara into her. She wrapped her arms around Kara's waist, and buried her nose into the crook of Kara's neck. She took a deep breath of her girlfriends intoxicating scent, and relaxed. Lena loved how perfectly the two fit together, like two puzzle pieces. It just furthered the theory Lena had that they were made for each other._

 _Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's neck and sighed into the embrace. Lena felt her sigh and went to pull away to ask what's wrong. Kara had gotten into an argument with her sister, Alex. She wanted to tell Lena that she wasn't exactly from this planet, but Alex said she needs to wait awhile. Kara already felt bad for lying the past four years, but Kara knew Lena would understand once Kara finally told Lena her secret. But for now, Kara just wanted to hold onto the love of her life. Kara held her still, feeling Lena about to pull away. Knowing what Lena was about to ask, Kara said "I'm fine. Can we just hold each other for a few minutes? I missed you today."_

 _Lena could never say no to that and held her girl, while Kara cursed Alex's gut feelings._

 _After a few minutes, Kara's stomach growled and she huffed angrily and reluctantly let go of Lena. Lena giggled, and turned around to close her laptop. She did enough work for one day, and she wanted to spend the rest of her evening with Kara and her beloved potstickers._

* * *

Present day

Jess stuttered and stared at Kara once she told her that she was here for the interview. Kara had a sneaking suspicion that Jess knew the history between her and her boss. Jess told her to sit and wait while she checked if Miss Luthor was ready for the interviewer. Jess sped walked down the hallway, and Kara sat on the plush chair across from Jess' desk.

Kara sat tall, rolling her shoulders back. She may walk around hunched over, but she decided to not give Lena something to scrutinize. She remembered the way Lena always looked her up and down when she met up with her. It was one of the things Kara loved, knowing Lena was either checking her out or making sure all was well with the blonde.

Kara reached up and nervously fiddled with her glasses and her hair. Kara let out a shaky breath and tried to relax and find some of her confidence once she heard Jess walking back toward her. She didn't want to walk into Lena's office and immediately start crying, that was definitely unprofessional and _so_ not cool.

"Miss Luthor will see you now."

Kara stood up and fixed her skirt. She thanked Jess and walked down to where she presumed Lena's office was. No matter what pep talk she gave herself before seeing Lena, or the confidence booster Alex gave her while driving her here, she wasn't ready for actually seeing the one who shattered her heart over a year ago.

Lena was as beautiful as she remembered. She stood, facing her balcony. She had her hands wrapped around a coffee cup, and Kara rolled her eyes at the CEO's caffeine addiction. Kara remembered the constant appearance of coffee cups anywhere Lena was during college. Kara looked Lena up and down and noticed the almost casual outfit she had on. Kara shook her head and announced her presence.

Kara cleared her throat and said with as much confidence as she could muster. "Miss Luthor?"

Kara saw Lena freeze, and its like she felt her walls go up. Lena snapped into CEO mode and turned around.

"Ah, Kara Danvers." The name almost got stuck on her tongue. Kara tried to ignore the way the her name sounded coming out of her mouth. Lena walked over toward her desk, appraising Kara's appearance. "Please, sit. Make yourself comfortable. May I get you anything?"

Kara looked down and fixed her glasses. She walked into the office and sat down on the chair across from Lena's desk. "No, I am quite alright, thanks." Kara said confidently, looking Lena in the eye. Kara pushed away the memories of Lena always looking out and caring for her. Kara shook her head and opened her notepad.

"Uh, I just have a few question- "Kara started and was quickly interrupted by the CEO sitting at the desk in front of her.

"You need a statement from the most notorious alien hater on the president's amnesty act." Lena finished, and leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs. "Ask away Miss Danvers." She said with a smirk.

Kara felt the heartbreak creep up on her again hearting the words 'alien' and 'hater' in the same sentence. "Uh, y-yeah. Pretty much…" Kara mumbled. The day she told Lena she was an alien quickly started a snowball effect of Lena shutting her out and eventually breaking up with her. This isn't an interview Kara was looking forward to, knowing she would have to keep her opinions to herself in order to write a good article.

Kara quickly asked a few generic questions that she would need too write a good enough article so Snapper wouldn't jump on her about a bad written article with little evidence. Kara closed her notebook and went to thank Lena for her time and to get the hell out of there, not knowing how much more her heart could take. Kara could feel her depression and the beginning of the press of tears in the back of her eyes, but Lena obviously wasn't done with this interview.

"I want to show you something." Lena said with a sinister smile. Kara just watched as Lena stood up, and got a small device from a safe across the room. Bringing it back to her desk, Lena stood in front of Kara and held onto the silver device. "This," Lena started, pride evident in her words, "is an alien detection device. It allows for humans to identify who isn't human around them. It is almost finished the development stage, and this is what a negative sign looks like." Lena finished. She put her thumb over the pad on the front of the device, and after a second it turned green.

Turning the object around, Lena said "And this is what a positive sign looks like." Lena said and motioned for Kara to put her thumb over the pad. Kara flexed her jaw angrily and placed her thumb over the pad, and watched as it turned red.

"That is exactly the type of device that goes against everything America stands for, Miss Luthor. It takes away an alien's sense of freedom against oppression and persecution." Kara defended, her trying to keep her opinions at bay quickly forgotten about. She stood so she was eye level with Lena. "America welcomes immigrants, and with this on the market shows that America isn't as welcoming as it should be."

Lena barked out a laugh. "America also used to be full of human immigrants also. Aliens now have a place in America, the president signed to that. But the human portion of that have a right to know if their neighbor is an alien. Look, Miss Danvers, I don't expect you of all people to understand my methods." Lena said with a bite in her words, picking up her device and walking back around her desk.

Kara stayed put, watching Lena's every move. Lena sat down, and looked Kara up and down again. With a cold tone, she asked,"How are you, Kara? And I don't mean on the surface. How are you, really? Off the record, of course." Lena leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs, waiting for an answer.

Kara pushed her glasses back into place. She fought the wave of nausea that flowed through her at the thought of someone who broke her so completely pretending to care about her. It pissed her off how Lena asked her that with her voice devoid of emotion, after telling Kara that aliens won't have as many rights as their human counterparts. Lena knew damn well how she was, judging by the look on her face when she first laid eyes on the blonde. It was almost insulting to ask her that.

"Like you care." Kara mumbled, and closed her notebook. "Thank you for your time, Miss Luthor."

"How can you say that?" Lena asked quietly while standing up. "We were together for over five years, if I recall correctly, Miss Danvers. I do care about your well being" Lena pointed out in her CEO voice, seeing how her words were hurting the girl. This wasn't her intention, but she really did want to know how she was doing.

Kara glared at Lena and said "Maybe you should have thought about that before you left me based on me being from a different planet. That's the day you lost the right to care about me. And then, developed a device to exploit my kind." Kara said with venom in her words. "Have a nice day Miss Luthor." Kara mumbled and walked out of Lena's office.

Lena watched her go, and repeated Kara's parting words in her head until Jess came in and told her it was time to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading this! This is my first writing, like ever, and I have so many ideas for these lovely ladies. I'm going back through and adding more story line and depth to these characters and will probably update the already written chapters as I do so. I'll let you know when I do, so you can stay up to date (:

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Present day

In the training room of the DEO, loud crashes and grunts could be heard. Maggie was walking around trying to find her girlfriend, Alex, and Winn told her she was down here. She grew slightly worried about hearing the commotion going on. But Maggie wasn't prepared for what she saw when she came around the corner.

Kara and Alex were back to back, and Alex was punching a normal punching bag. Kara, on the other hand was bare-fisted and was currently pulverizing a car hoisted up and hanging from the ceiling. Both of them were in their own world, and it took Maggie standing there for a few minutes, arms crossed, and enjoying the show of Alex working out until Alex noticed her.

"Maggie! Hey! What are you doing here?" Alex asked happily, shedding her boxing gloves and walking over to her girlfriend. She gave her a chaste peck on the lips, remembering she was sweaty. But apparently Maggie had other plans, grabbing her girlfriend and whispering "is that really how you greet the love of your life?" Alex raised her eyebrow and leaned back in for another kiss but was interrupted by the sound of the car crashing across the room from behind her.

Kara stood, breathing heavily and staring, no _glaring_ at the heap of metal that was once a car laying across the training room. Maggie snorted, and said, "What did that car do to you, little Danvers?"

Maggie knew about Kara not being from this planet. She figured it out when Alex had a slip of tongue one night while they were talking about there pasts. Maggie loved Kara like she was her own little sister, and any mention of the blonde's ex made Maggie pissed the hell off. Many nights Maggie spent with Kara when Alex couldn't be there, and they got very close by crying and opening up about their histories together. Maggie sees Kara as part of her family, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I had to interview Lena." Kara spat out the words, and in a flash, she was back over the car furiously punching it again. Maggie knew that's all she would be getting out of the alien for a bit, so she looked to Alex for an explanation.

"Snapper wanted Kara to go get a statement from Lena because of the president signing the alien amnesty act. Everything went fine until Lena showed her a new alien detection device and asked Kara how she was, and then accused Kara of her not caring about her." Alex explained.

Maggie's jaw flexed, trying to resist the urge to walk into L-Corp and give Lena something to bitch about. Instead, she slowly shed her jacket and took the boxing gloves from Alex. She slipped them on and immediately started punching the suspended bag for a few minutes.

Alex smirked at the fact that Maggie was trying to control herself from walking into L-Corp and doing something stupid. Alex loved the friendship her girlfriend and her sister shared. It comforted Alex to know if she can't be there for Kara, that someone would be. After a few minutes, Alex walked over to her girlfriend and motioned for her to help get Kara out of there before she passes out.

Kara stepped back from the car and took a deep breath. She was done crying. She was done being the weak one. While Kara was trying to survive after the breakup, apparently Lena was _thriving._ It's like she wasn't affected at all, the past five years spent with Kara meaning nothing. And that angered the alien more then saddened her. Kara turned around to see Alex and Maggie hesitantly looking at her, and Kara dropped her shoulders.

"Maggie" Kara said with as much warmth as she could muster in her tired face. "I missed you, come here." Kara said, walking to the girl with open arms. Maggie smiled, and hugged the blonde. After a minute, Maggie pulled away, and said, "Alex stole you all last night, and today. Its my turn now." Maggie turned around and put her arm over Kara's shoulders. "Alex, stay here and piss Winn off. I need my little Danvers time."

Alex fake saluted and kissed her girlfriend, and then pulled Kara into a hug. Kissing the top of her head, she let go and told the both of them she loved them. Alex smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and her sister walking out of the training room, and Maggie getting Kara to laugh.

* * *

Sophomore year of college

 _Kara and Alex were putting the last-minute finishing touches to their hair and makeup before their dates arrived. Kara went from fixing her makeup, to super speeding out to check on the cooking food, and back int the bathroom to fix her hair. Alex, finally liking how she looked, took over watching the food and getting the table ready so Kara can apply lipstick for the millionth time. The girl could not decide on a color._

 _Five minutes later, they both heard a hesitant knock on Alex's apartment door. The sisters raced each other to the door, and obviously Kara beat Alex. They opened the door to see both of their girlfriends standing there, blushing at hearing the sisters run for the door._

" _Lena!" "Maggie!" Both sisters exclaimed at once, then started laughing. Kara went and embraced Lena, while Alex pulled Maggie into the apartment._

 _Lena looked Kara up and down, then started sniffing the air. "No burns or lost limbs, it doesn't smell like anything is burning…" Lena mused, only to earn a gentle smack from her girlfriend. "Hey! I am an amazing cook, Miss Luthor." Kara said with a waggle to her eyebrows. Lena giggled, and let herself be pulled into the apartment with the other couple._

 _Once they all sat down to dinner, the talk was in full swing. Maggie practically had to beg Alex for juicy stories of awkward Kara while growing up. Both Lena and Maggie were listening to Alex with rapt attention, and Kara was hiding her face and telling Alex to knock it off. Alex told the story of teaching Kara how to kiss, because Kara had a date that night._

" _I wasn't going to kiss her, so I had her watch a bunch of clips of people kissing. I guess I forgot to realize Kara had a date with a guy, and all the couples in the films were girls. It wasn't until Kara was about to leave when she said 'Alex, I don't want to kiss a boy!'" Alex imitated Kara, and Kara swatted her on the shoulder._

" _I do not sound like that!" Kara exclaimed. She looked at Maggie and Lena and said, "Long story short, I cancelled the date and then the next day Alex and I both came out to Eliza and Jeremiah."_

 _Everyone laughed at the memory of the infamous coming out story._

 _The double date went on without a hitch, and once it started getting late Lena and Maggie decided to head out. Both coupled said their goodbyes, and then Lena and Maggie were walking side-by-side out of the apartment complex._

" _Hey Lena?" Maggie asked. Lena turned and looked at the brunette next to her, raising her eyebrow in a silent question._

" _Kara is important to me, almost as important as Alex. I love her like my own little sister. Please, be good to her." Maggie said with confidence, and observed Lena's face for a change in her demeanor._

 _Lena smiled, and said "I wouldn't dream about hurting that ray of sunshine. She truly holds my heart, and I never plan on asking for it back." Maggie smiled, and wrapped her arm around Lena's shoulders._

" _You're a good one, Luthor."_

* * *

Present day.

Maggie and Kara arrived back in Kara's apartment, after stopping to pick up some pizzas and ice cream. Kara was truly hungry for once, and started to dig in. Maggie stopped popping the caps off the beer bottles she got out and stared at Kara as if she grew another head.

Kara looked up with a mouthful of pizza when she felt Maggie staring at her. "What?" she asked.

Maggie shook her head. She popped the cap off of the second bottle and brought the drink over to the blonde. "Maybe we should get you to punch cars more often if it gets you to eat." Maggie said.

Kara shrugged, and slowed down her attack on her pizza. "I don't know why I got so angry…" Kara speculated. "Maybe it was the device combined with her asking how I was? I don't know..."

Maggie sat across from Kara and stole a piece of pizza from her plate. "Tell me how you felt during the interview."

Kara sighed, and got comfortable. She didn't bother arguing with Maggie, she knew she wouldn't win against her. Kara took her glasses off and started her side of the story.

"When I first saw her, I was starstruck. She is, gosh its like she got prettier, Maggie. But then my heart just started hurting when I saw her, but the pain wasn't unbearable. I guess I was trying to ignore what I was feeling so I wouldn't break down in front of her. I asked her my generic questions, enough to write a good article for Snapper, and then she said something and made my blood boil. She told me about this alien detection device thingy, and I just got so angry. Why have the amnesty act for aliens if we will be tested with this thing wherever we go? We may as well crawl back into the shadows we hide in already." Kara said angrily, and took a swig of her beer. "And then she asked how I was, and I said its not like she cares. And then she said we _were_ together for five years, and that she cares about my wellbeing-" Kara stopped because Maggie got up and began pacing. Deciding to continue, Kara finished. "And then I told her she lost the right to care when she judged me for being from a different planet and thought of the idea of that alien device." Kara finished while watching Maggie's pacing form. She saw many ways how Maggie and her sister were alike, and their constant pacing was one of them.

Maggie relaxed, and picked up her pizza. Then, continued pacing. "Good, good… You didn't let her get the upper hand on you. That's good, Kara!" Maggie smiled at the girl. Kara nodded, with a forlorn look on her face. "Yeah, I guess so… I just hate how angry I got. I told myself I wouldn't let my opinions be know during the interview, and yet I did."

Maggie looked over to the girl, seeing the internal battle waging in her eyes. "You listened to you gut," Maggie said and poked the girl in the stomach. Kara giggled while Maggie finished. "I'm proud of you for listening to yourself and standing up for your kind, and your heart."

Maggie reached out and cupped Kara's cheek, and smiled at her. "I am so proud of you, Kara. I wish I had even a fraction of the strength you had to go and talk to her today." Maggie said and leaned over to kiss Kara on the forehead. Kara smiled at Maggie and went back to her pizza.

Maggie and Kara's phone both went off simultaneously, and they both glanced at each other before reading the message.

"Well," Maggie said with a smile after reading the message. "You're stuck with me tonight, little Danvers. Alex has to fly to Geneva for some conference, and I need a cuddle buddy. So, what musical we watching?" Maggie asked with a smile before pulling the alien over to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! I edited and updated the past four chapters of this story. I also had an idea for another one, and I have released the first chapter of that one, so go read it if you wish! As always, read and review!(:

* * *

Present day

Maggie and Kara were curled up on the couch, watching the musical _Rent_. Kara was cocooned in a blanket, and Maggie was sitting next to her nursing a beer. Maggie would never admit it out loud but watching musicals with Kara was one of her favorite evening activities. They never watched musicals with Alex, finding the sister always complains throughout the whole thing. They were happily singing along to the songs when a breaking news alert took over the screen.

"Flight 237, heading to Geneva has blown an engine. The pilot has taken to circling the city, and we will update with more information as it is received." The news anchor said bluntly, and the screen flashed to a live video of the plane smoking and circling National City.

Maggie and Kara sat up straight and looked at one another. Maggie asked, "D-did he just say Geneva?" and looked at Kara. Kara just stared at the screen in disbelief. Not wanting to believe that the beloved sister and girlfriend of the two girls was in trouble, Maggie and Kara sat and stared at the footage of the plane. Suddenly, as the pieces finally clicked into their heads, Maggie and Kara both looked at one another and whispered "Alex!"

Kara jumped up and ran to the window, shedding her glasses in the process. She scanned the sky and saw the plane smoking and slowly circling the city. Kara quickly turned around and looked at Maggie. "I'm going to save that plane." Kara turned back around and began opening the window. Maggie, having the brain out of the two, ran over and stopped Kara.

"Kara, no, you will expose yourself and that's something Alex doesn't want!" Maggie tried to reason. Kara gently pushed Maggie out of the way and finished opening the window. Turning to look back at Maggie, Kara whispered, "but its Alex." Kara turned back towards the city and flew out of her apartment, her eyes locked on the smoking plane ahead of her. Maggie watched Kara disappear in a flash, and quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

As Kara flew, she listened for Alex's heartbeat and was filled with a sense of dread when she heard her sister on the plane. She sounded like she was comforting the hyperventilating man sitting next to her. Her heart warmed at Alex finding ways to care for others even in the face of death. Kara urged herself to fly faster, and soon found herself under the plane. Kara quickly went to the side of the blown engine and tried to slow down the plane. That plan was fruitless, the plane too heavy to try and control from one side. Kara went back to her position under the plane and tried to quickly think of a plan.

She felt her hands dig into the metal, and Kara let out a scream at the sheer pressure it took to slow down and support the plane. Once she felt herself fully support the weight of the plane, all the engines finally failing, she gently lowered the plane on the open field of the park in National City.

Taking a few gasps of air, Kara noticed the giant crowd starting to form around the park. Remembering Maggie's words about exposing herself, Kara quickly leaped into the air and took off back to her apartment. Once she got back, she changed quickly and grabbed her glasses, running out the door to find Maggie and her sister.

Meanwhile, Alex sat on the plane and watched the departing figure of her sister disappear into the night. The gentleman sitting next to her looked over to Alex, and whispered "We had an angel watching over us, huh?" He let out a joyous belly laugh. Alex, who sat deep in thought, just whispered "Yeah. I guess we lucked out."

Maggie and Kara pulled an exhausted Alex into Kara's apartment, and sat her down. Maggie fussed around her, making sure she was okay, while Kara went and got her a glass of water. She brought the glass over to her sister and sat on the coffee table across from her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kara asked for the thousandth time, lowering her glasses to quickly scan Alex's body for any bleeding or broken bones. Alex rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and sisters coddling, and said "guys, I am fine. I promise."

Kara and Maggie glanced at each other, waiting for Alex to scold the two of them. For one, Kara exposed herself, and Maggie let her. Although Alex was glad she wasn't dead in a plane wreck, she was mad at the two people she cared about most.

Alex leveled a glare at her sister. Kara saw this and widened her eyes and jumped up to begin pacing around the living room. "Alex, I'm not sorry I saved you, so don't you dare say that I shouldn't have-"

Alex jumped up. "Because you shouldn't have! Kara, you exposed yourself. Not only is the plane all over the news, but the 'mysterious angel' that saved the plane is too. You said yourself that you never wanted to fall into Clark's footsteps, and then you go and become a hero by saving a plane!" Alex started. She whipped around and glared at Maggie. "And YOU! You just let her _fly_ out of this apartment and _expose herself_? Maggie you know better! You're the one who put the pieces together so easily that Kara wasn't exactly human, and now the whole world knows there is an alien present in National City! How long until the public puts two and two together?" Alex exclaimed.

Kara and Maggie stared at Alex, waiting for her to finish before refuting her argument. Maggie glanced at Kara and stood up. "Alex," Maggie started. She reached out and grabbed Alex's hand. "Kara and I couldn't imagine life without you. Yes, Kara did expose herself, and yes, I let her. But honey, we didn't want to lose you. We _can't_ lose you." Maggie stated firmly.

Kara walked over, and hugged Alex from behind. "I never thought I would ever feel at home on this planet. I still don't. But," Kara said, and let go of Alex to walk around into her eyesight. "But, I feel at home with you. And I'll be damned if I'm letting a faulty plane take my home away." Kara stated.

Alex looked between her girlfriend and her sister. She sighed and pulled the both of them into a hug. "Don't get me wrong, I am still mad," She started, then pulled Maggie and Kara closer to her. "But thank you for saving me, the two of you." She said with a smile. "We will discuss this more tomorrow." Alex stated firmly. Kara and Maggie nuzzled into Alex and refused to leave her side until morning.

* * *

Lena sat on her bed, curled around a glass of wine, aimlessly flicking through shows on her T.V. She never really had time to herself in the evenings, usually bringing her work home and working until late. After her interview with Kara, she decided to come back to her apartment and just relax for a change. Being with the girl for only a few minutes reminded Lena to take a break once in a while. So Lena came back to her apartment, changed into a pair of sweats and a big t-shirt, threw her hair into a messy bun, and poured herself a glass of wine. As Lena flipped lazily through the channels, she reflected on Kara's strong opinion about her alien detection device.

As she was delving deeper into her thoughts, she flipped to a news channel and saw the wreckage of a plane laying in National City's park. She turned the volume up and watched the footage. The news station replayed the events of the evening, and she saw the plane's engine explode and slowly start to circle National City. Then, the footage showed a mysterious figure fly up and save the plane, and slowly place it down in the park, only to take off into the night.

Lena knew who exactly saved the plane as soon as she saw the footage. She gripped her wine glass tightly, until her knuckles turned white. Lena knew Kara never planned on exposing herself, she was told as much on the night Kara told her the secret she had kept from her. Lena quickly got up and went to her work computer. She typed off a quick message to Jess, telling her to schedule an appointment with Kara Danvers at her earliest convenience.

She may dislike aliens, and she may have hated the fact she dated one, but she was damned she would let Kara slip into her cousin's shoes and risk exposing herself. She didn't want the girl to get caught up in something dangerous and get seriously hurt.

* * *

 _Senior year of college_

 _Kara nervously wrung her hands and paced around her apartment. She finally got the go ahead from Alex to tell Lena who she really was. A girl sent from a dead planet to watch over her cousin. Kara quickly went back to the kitchen and downed another glass of wine. She went back to pacing and proceeded to freeze when she heard Lena's heels click down the hallway._

 _She opened the door once Lena knocked, and let her girlfriend in. Lena quickly shed her jacket and purse and slipped out of her heels. She then walked up to Kara and circled her arms around her neck._

" _Hey" She whispered and placed a kiss on the tip of Kara's nose. Kara scrunched up her nose adorably and circled her arms around Lena's waist. "Hey yourself" Kara whispered back, the nervousness rolling off of her in waves. She loved being able to just be with Lena and shower her with attention and affection._

 _Kara leaned in and kissed Lena, meaning for the kiss to be sweet and quick. Lena, on the other hand, had a different idea. She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of Kara's neck, and held her steady as she deepened the kiss. She backed Kara into the counter behind her and swiped her tongue along Kara's lip asking for entrance._

 _Kara groaned in the back of her throat, and let Lena take control of the kiss. Usually it was Kara in control, but she was happy to let Lena take the reins every once in a while. When the kiss began getting really hot, Kara remembered why she asked Lena to come over to her apartment in the first place._

 _She gently placed her hands on either side of Lena's shoulders, and gently pushed her back. "Not that I don't love where this is going," Kara started and placed another kiss on Lena's lips, "but I asked you to come over because I have to tell you something." Kara said, her nervousness seeping back into her strong frame._

 _Lena looked at her nervous girlfriend, and slowly ran her hands up and down her arms. "Kara," Lena said gently, "you know you can tell me anything." Lena finished with a smile._

 _Kara looked at Lena and smiled. Then, she stepped out of her embrace and started pacing around her apartment. "Lena I know that but that doesn't help the fact that I am still nervous, and golly I'm just afraid you won't like me anymore and-" Kara was cut off by Lena grabbing her hand, and pulling her into a hug._

" _Kara, breathe." Lena stated simply, knowing Kara has a tendency to forget to breathe when she starts rambling._

 _Kara took a deep breath and decided to just get it over with. "I'manalien." Kara rushed out nervously. Lena looked at Kara, not understanding the sentence made into a single word. "Try again?" Lena suggested._

 _Kara looked at Lena and said more clearly and slowly. "I'm an alien. I was sent here from Krypton to watch over my cousin, Kal-El, but my pod got stuck into a phantom zone when debris from my planet exploding got knocked off course. Kal grew up, you know him as superman. I arrived here ten years ago." Kara said, and started to float around her apartment. She lifted her couch with one hand and placed it back down. "I have super speed, flight, freeze breath, heat vision, and a great personality. I have no plan on exposing myself like my cousin has, I just want to live a normal human life." Kara said, trying to clarify her intentions with her powers. Lena's face had been neutral the whole time, and this was making Kara nervous._

" _Lena? Could you say something maybe? Your blank expression is kinda making me nervous." Kara said hesitantly._

 _All Lena could hear was her mom's vice in the back of her head telling her aliens were a disgrace, a threat, and may other terrible adjectives. And yet, here the love of her life was one all along. Lena didn't know what to do._

" _I-I need time to process this…" Lena said absentmindedly, walking over to slip her heels back on. Kara rushed over, and Lena just held up a hand. "Kara, don't. I need time to think." Lena said while she grabbed her coat. "I'll call." She said and rushed out of Kara's apartment._

 _Kara stood there, mouth wide open and tears running down her face. That_ so _didn't go the way she thought it would._


	6. Chapter 6

Present day

Lena paced back and forth in her office. Jess hadn't heard anything yet from Kara Danvers, and Lena was getting irritated. She had never been ignored besides by her mother, and she was a tad angry. Nobody ignored a Luthor. Lena sighed and walked out onto her balcony, deciding to call Kara. She can't avoid a call, especially if Lena keeps calling until she answers. Kara had probably deleted her number anyway, so she won't know who exactly is calling her.

The news was buzzing with the mysterious woman who had saved the plane. Cat Grant had even gone so far to label her as 'Supergirl', National City's own hero. Lena wanted to know what exactly spurred her ex to expose herself and save a plane. The last time they discussed Kara's origins, the alien swore she had no intention of exposing herself. Lena did not enjoy being lied to, and she was determined to get to the bottom of this. Even if that meant putting on the Luthor charm and hitting Kara where it hurt.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her contacts and found Kara's name. She hadn't realized that she never took away the blue heart emoji next to Kara's name in her contacts. Lena put that heart there after their second date, because the blue heart reminded Lena of Kara's eyes. Lena decided to ignore it and remove it later. Hitting the call button, Lena put the phone up to her ear and waited.

"Hello, Kara Danvers speaking." Kara answered bubbly on the second ring. Lena was surprised, being right about Kara deleting her number. Lena cleared her throat and answered the blonde.

"Yes, hello Miss Danvers. You haven't replied to my email." Lena said smoothly, resting her forearms on the ledge of her balcony. "Can you come by for a chat? This is Lena Luthor, by the way. In case you deleted my number." Lena asked, mustering up her CEO confidence.

Kara didn't answer, just holding the phone up to her ear. After a solid minute, she answered. "Fine." Then Lena heard the click as she hung up. Lena smiled and locked her phone. She strutted back into her office with confidence, only to hear a _whoosh_ and a thud behind her.

Lena was expecting Kara to walk in through her office door, escorted by Jess. She wasn't expecting to see the alien land on her balcony, dressed in a red and blue suit. She had a red cape, and Superman's 'S' plastered across her chest. Her hair was down, and her glasses abandoned. Kara placed her hands on her hips and stepped into Lena's office. "You rang, Miss Luthor?" Kara said confidently, and stood across from Lena with her hands on her hips.

"Well, this is new." Lena stated, gesturing to Kara's outfit. "I thought I heard you hadn't planned on this. At least, that's what I was told. What happened in a year, Miss Danvers?" Lena questioned, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kara turned away, and walked over to Lena's bookcase. "Yes, that was my intention. Until my sister was on that plane that almost went down." Kara stated bluntly. "And its Supergirl to you." She said while turning back to look at the CEO.

Lena barked out a laugh. "Oh yes, Alex Danvers. How is she doing, by the way? Pissed, I'm sure. She was the one adamant about you not exposing yourself after all. And taking the name that Cat crowned you. Not even fighting to be labeled Super-woman, I guess Supergirl is more fitting." Lena said, and turned around to grab her glass of wine.

Kara wheeled around, and paced back towards Lena. "Well, at least Alex was accepting of who I was, and didn't run back to mommy like a coward." She bit out. Kara watched Lena tense, and slowly turn around with a smirk on her face.

"So that's what this is about." Lena chuckled. "My mommy issues?" She quirked a brow and stared at Kara. Kara scoffed. Lena seemed to always be a step ahead, and it seemed like Lena was just catching up to the conversation.

"Oh it always has been! Your mom controls you like the puppet-master controls a puppet, Lena. She can't have her perfect daughter be in love with a girl, especially who was an alien. That's why you left, didn't you? Or was it the fact you actually _loved_ me and you were scared of your feelings?" Kara questioned. Lena walked around her desk, and sat down in her chair. She slowly crossed her legs, and looked up at Kara.

"My mother had nothing to do with our break up. She doesn't know of your... heritage. It was all me, I made my own decision." Lena said bluntly, and observed the alien in front of her. Truly, Lena broke up with her because Lena isn't deserving of anyone's love, especially Kara. But Lena wasn't exactly willing to give that information out to anybody, especially Supergirl.

"If it was you, and not her, then _why_?" Kara asked in a small voice, her confidence as Supergirl slowly ebbing away into the anxious Kara Danvers. She didn't know if she wanted to hear Lena's answer. This past year she thought it was Lillian Luthor that was controlling Lena's every move. Lena seemed to always be stressing about making her mother happy. She didn't know if she believed Lena when she said it was all her, or that was just another move her mother was controlling behind the scenes. But what Lena said next, Kara knew it was Lena speaking, and not her mother.

Lena gave Kara a brilliant smile. "Who could ever love you?" She said coldly, and laughed as she saw Kara fighting back tears as she flew out of her balcony doors.

* * *

After Alex had Winn use the tracking device installed on Kara's phone to find Kara, she walked into the alien bar where the coordinates led to. She quickly scanned the area, and found her sister sitting at the bar, knocking back shot after shot.

"Kara?" Alex said while she walked up to her. Kara was a mess. She was in a t-shirt that had a suspicious stain on the front, baggy sweatpants, and her hair was tangled into a messy bun. She was completely drunk, if the stench of alcohol radiating off of her had any indication.

Alex grabbed Kara's chin and made her look at her sister. Kara's eyes couldn't focus, and Alex's suspicions were confirmed when Kara started giggling and slurred, "he-ey Alexxx! When'da get heree?" She asked, and took another shot of whatever was in front of her. Alex sighed, and told Kara to stay put. After telling the bartender that Kara is cut off, Alex stepped out of the loud bar and called her girlfriend Maggie.

"Maggie? Yeah, I'm going to text you an address. Can you come here? Kara is wasted and I need your help." Maggie told Alex she would be there right away and Alex went back into the bar in search of her sister.

She found her sister on the dance floor, grinding on some guy that seemed to be enjoying Kara's company a little too much. Alex weaved her way in between the couples on the floor, and grabbed her sister. The guy she was grinding on shrugged and turned to some other girl dancing near him. Alex drug her sister outside the bar, and had her sit on the curb while they waited for Maggie.

"Kara," Alex started, pacing in front of her. "Where the hell have you- Why did you get so drunk? The last I heard you took a call and left, and the next thing I know my baby sister is wasted at an alien bar. What the hell happened? Do you have any regard for your safety?" Alex was fuming, and wanted answers. Kara never did anything as rash as this. Alex wanted to know who exactly hurt her baby sister so badly that she got drunk early in the day, and she had a sneaking suspicion as to who it could be.

Kara giggled, and watched Alex pace until she got dizzy. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "Lena." She grumbled out, and then started dry heaving. Alex sat next to her and rubbed circles on her back. Once Kara got herself under control, she looked at Alex. She gave Alex a half smile, and tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about the thing she was trying so hard to forget.

"Lena asked why I exposed myself. I said to save you. She pissed me off, I accused her of always running back to Lilian. She said her mom didn't make her break up with me, her mom doesn't know I'm Supergirl." Kara stated, and Alex took a breath of relief. She was worried about Kara exposing herself and Lilian somehow leaking Kara's true identity to the world, and she was glad that the mother didn't know. But what Kara said next made Alex see red.

"I asked Lena why she broke up with me. she said, and I quote, 'Who could ever love you?'" Kara said, and started giggling. "I mean, she has a point. Who could ever love me?" Kara said, and looked at Alex in the eyes. "I'm just an alien, and outsider. I don't fit in anywhere, I won't ever fit in anywhere. Lena has been right all along." Kara speculated.

"Kara, you and I both know that is not true. The Luthors like to play mind games, and this is just another game. Don't fall into the trap, alright? You're better then that. I love you, Maggie loves you, so many people love you. Lena is just trying to get inside your head." Alex told her sister, but she knew Kara wasn't hearing her. Kara has a tendency to not listen whens she is stuck on something big like this.

A few minutes later, Maggie showed up. Once Kara was situated in the car, Alex quickly told her everything Kara just told her. Alex then told Maggie her plan.

"I'll meet you back at Kara's apartment, babe. I need to go have a chat with someone first." Alex said. Maggie kissed her girlfriend quickly, and nodded. "Don't go easy on her, but be careful. I'm a call away if you need me." Maggie said. Alex nodded, and walked briskly in the other direction, heading for L-Corp.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am so so so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. University has a way of sapping all your free time! Thank you to powerrangersoflight for inspiring me to get back to this story! Hope you guys aren't too mad at the five month delay(: xoxo

* * *

Present Day

When Kara finally came out of her drunken haze, Maggie was sitting next to her and Alex was nowhere to be seen. Maggie had a glass of water in her hand, and Kara smelled the trashcan sitting somewhere nearby, probably near her head. Jeez, she needed to take the trash out. Seemingly forgetting everything that transpired earlier that day, Kara shot Maggie a questioning look while she sat up and stretched.

"Here's some water, down the hatch Little Danvers." Maggie said while giving Kara such a mom glare. Kara smirked internally, knowing when Maggie and Alex finally decide to have kids that Maggie will be wrapped around their kid's finger. Not like Alex will be any better.

Kara knocked back the water, then stood up. Maggie shot to her feet off the couch, and grabbed the trashcan. In a panic, she had her eyes glued to Kara's face, waiting for the flushed look that usually accompanies someone that is about to throw up.

"KARA! Don't move so fast! You might puke and we both know what happens when someone pukes while I'm around!" Maggie said all in one breath, and started to grow green at the mere idea that Kara might puke. She stood shuddering behind the trashcan, bracing for impact.

The one time Alex had food poisoning, Kara somehow held Alex's hair while she threw up in the toilet while Maggie (claiming she is a 'sympathy puker') was puking in the bathtub, Kara holding her hair back also. Since then, there have been many jokes about Maggie's 'sympathy' problem.

Kara started giggling, which turned into a full belly laugh and Maggie slowly lowered the trashcan.

"Riiiight. Aliens don't get hungover." Maggie said with a monotone voice, and Kara shook her head and chuckled on the walk to the bathroom. Maggie angrily set the trashcan down and flopped on the couch. She ran her hands through her hair tiredly, knowing the questions are about to flood in and the remembering. Maggie wants to skip the remembering, but alas, the world is much too cruel.

"Where's Alex? Not that I'm complaining about your company, Maggie, but she should be off work by now. Have you called her?" Kara said, her voice slightly muffled by the wall in between them. "I hope her boss decided not to keep her late. She can't say no to him, I swear. And I still don't know where he gets the authority to tell me I need to 'train'? Like helloo? Have you SEEN my abs?" Maggie heard the water running at the conclusion of Kara's rant, but she knew Kara would hear her response over the rush of water.

Maggie stared incredulously at the wall. "Kara, do you not remember anything that happened in the past few hours?" She asked carefully, not wanting to make Kara panic if she couldn't remember.

Kara walked back out, her face washed and hair tied up in a messy bun. Suddenly, her memories came flooding back to her. Maggie watched as Kara went stiff as a board, and the look of pure sorrow made its way on her face. Although she has super strength, her knees buckled at the harsh words that suddenly ricochet through her mind.

 _Who could ever love you?_

Lena's predatory gaze and coldness dripping in her tone.

 _Who could ever love you?_

The next thing Kara knew, strong arms were wrapped around her. She heard Alex's soothing voice in her ear. It only helped a little.

 _Who could ever love you?_

 _Who could ever love you?_

 _Who could ever love you?_

"Please tell me you didn't do something stupid, babe." Maggie said from somewhere behind Kara. She felt Alex tense, then she shook her head.

 _Who could ever love you?_ _Who could ever love you?_ _Who could ever love you?_

"Security wouldn't let me up. At least she is smart enough to give those orders." Alex mumbled in Kara's hair.

 _Who could ever love you?_

The pure heartache at the words rushed out, instead being rapidly replaced with anger. She felt every cell in her body ignite, and she had flames in her eyes. Careful not to swing her heat vision around, Kara wriggled her way out of Alex's arms. She was tired of the coddling, tired of people stepping on eggshells around her. She was angry at the world.

"No, this stops here." Kara demanded attention with her posture and icy glare. Maggie and Alex both froze, watching Kara with wary eyes. She was a rubber band, ready to snap, and the couple did not want to be on the receiving end of the stick with one of the strongest beings on Earth.

Pointing at Alex, she bit out, "YOU, stop fighting my battles for me. I'm the Girl of Steel. I can handle myself. I don't care what Eliza says, I. Can. Protect. Myself." Swiveling around to Maggie, she turned her glare on Maggie. Keeping her finger pointed in Alex's direction and saying, "Keep her from doing something stupid. You hear me?" Kara waited for a nod before she moved.

With that, Kara was suddenly in her super-suit and the curtains were billowing at the rush of air as she flew out of the window.

 _Who could ever love you?_

* * *

October 9th

 _"Hey Lena!" Kara shouted across campus, waving frantically. Looking back to Alex, she waved and told her she would be back later._

 _Lena felt butterflies rush through her veins at someone being so excited to see her, talk to her, just_ be _with her. Kara not only looked like an angel, but she embodied one as well. Lena swore her hair was literal sunshine._

 _Kara caught up to Lena, and pulled her into a fierce hug. "I missed you." Kara mumbled into Lena's shoulder._

 _Lena giggled, and tried to slow down her heartbeat at the feeling of her crush hugging her. "You saw me two periods ago, you goose."_

 _Kara pulled back from the hug, and saw the flash of disappointment run across Lena's features. It was gone as quick as it came. Kara ran her hand down Lena's arm, and linked their hands together._

 _"Wanna go to the beach?" Kara asked hopefully, giving Lena the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Lena groaned._

 _"As long as you don't tackle me on the sand again, sure. I swear I still have sand in my hair..." Lena mused, and used her free hand to scratch at the top of her head._

 _Kara giggled. "Oh please, that was a week ago, Lena." She smiled at the half-hearted glare Lena gave her in response._

 _An hour later, Lena found herself sitting on Kara's jacket, the two of them pressed close together in order to fit on the jacket. They had walked the entirety of the two mile long beach, just talking about their days and anything else they needed to tell the other. Currently, Lena was musing on the idea of a jacket that is able to turn into a blanket for picnics, just to make these things a tad bigger when Kara shook her out of her thoughts._

 _"Hey Lee?" Kara said quietly. She tore her gaze from the horizon to look at the blonde sitting next to her._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Do, do you think there is life out there?" Kara gestured out toward the ocean, her voice feeling small in comparison to the vast ocean spread out ahead of her._

 _Lena smiled. "Of course there is life in the ocean, you told me a story once about a jellyfis-"_

 _"No no," Kara interrupted, stifling a giggle. She picked up a shell sitting near them, and fiddled around with it in her hands. "I mean, like, space."_

 _Lena squinted. It was early evening, no stars were out. There is a vague white thing in the sky that might be the moon... Nope, its a cloud._

 _"Where did that come from?" Lena asked, and questioning look gracing her features. "Not five minutes ago you were making a pro's and con's list about pineapples on pizza."_

 _Kara started nervously wringing her hands, the shell long forgotten in the sand next to her. "I-I don't know. With Superman just making his first appearance and all, its making me think, y'know?" Kara said in a small voice. "We can't be the only living beings in the whole universe."_

 _Lena nibbled on her lip, thinking about her response._

 _"Well, the universe is huge. Surely there must be other things out there. That would just be ridiculous, Earth being the only habitable planet for life. Maybe there are other forms of life that we haven't even fathomed yet..." Lena started to think out loud, and completely forgot Kara asked her the question._

 _"Lee, come out of the clouds, I'm lonely down here." Kara said softly and nudged her in the side. Kara always knew when Lena was about to escape in her own mind, and she would shut Kara out until she came up with a thought that appeased her._

 _Lena looked over to Kara, and noticed her face was a lot closer than she remember it being. Her heart started to race, and she bit her lip as her gaze flickered from Kara's expressive eyes to her tongue poking out to wet her lips._

 _"You're the one who put me in the clouds this time." Lena whispered with a slight raise of her eyebrow._

 _Kara just blushed._

 _"Hey." Lena whispered out._

 _Kara smiled. "Hey."_

 _They sat there, the view of the ocean and early strays of color foreshadowing the rapidly approaching sunset quickly forgotten._

 _"I have another question." Kara whispered. Lena could swear she felt Kara's breath ghost over her lips._

 _"Y-yes?"_

 _Kara flicked her gaze down to Lena's lips, and let her gaze linger for a second. She looked back up into Lena's emerald eyes, and slowly started to lean forward, giving the other girl time to refuse._

 _Lena's heart started to race, so much so she thought it would launch out of her chest. She leaned forward and glanced back down to Kara's lips, and that is all the consent Kara needed._

 _Lena felt Kara's lips brush softly against hers, so softly Lena thought she almost imagined it. Lena pushed forward, and met Kara halfway before she could pull away._

 _She felt fireworks explode from every cell in her stomach. This was no ordinary cliche butterflies fluttering through her stomach, oh no. This was like someone lit the grand finale of fireworks in her abdomen, and she had a front row view of the show behind her eyelids._

 _Kara gasped, and Lena took over control of the kiss. She swiped her tongue against Kara's bottom lip, and Kara willingly allowed Lena to control everything. It was her first kiss, after all._

 _A few minutes later, both girls broke apart gasping for air, the stars in the sky captured and placed in their eyes._

 _Lena smirked over at Kara. "That wasn't a question, Danvers."_

 _"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Came rushing out of Kara's mouth as soon as Lena finished._

 _Lena threw her head back and let out a loud laugh at Kara's run on word. Kara was captivated at the column of Lena's throat and how the noise flowing out of her reminding the blonde of her favorite sound._

 _Lena looked at Kara, the threat of tears beginning to gloss over her eyes. Happy tears, of course._

 _"I thought you'd never ask."_


End file.
